1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing technology for recording an image onto a printing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink jet printers and laser printers are widely used as computer output devices. Particularly, color printers are prevailing in recent years. Since color reproducibility of ink significantly depends on types of printing media, printer manufacturers provide various types of printing media suitable for color printing.
The type of printing medium has effect not only on the color reproducibility of ink, but also on precision of feeding printing medium (referred to as “paper feed” hereinafter). For example, paper feed operation for a printing medium with a slippery surface and the same operation for a printing medium with an unslippery surface may sometimes result inconsiderably different actual feed amounts.
Image quality is greatly affected by feed precision. However, the paper feed precision according to types of printing media has not been taken in consideration. Such problem has been seen not only in color printers but has been commonly seen in other printing devices.